


Obey, slut

by ArtemisKane



Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [18]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKane/pseuds/ArtemisKane
Summary: ...cockwarming...A simple enough suggestion from Adam, with a rather wonderfully frustrating result.
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814629
Kudos: 16





	Obey, slut

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!!
> 
> I am back at it again with another filthy one for y’all!!
> 
> Artemis Kane is a feisty, caring, loving, insecure, analytical, and self-sacrificing Omega Werewolf.
> 
> All characters are 19 and in a completely consensual polyamory relationship.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Gansey shifted a little on top of Adam, earning him a sharp smack to his ass, a whimper slipping past his parted lips.

Gansey was only mildly regretting having agreed to this.

Ok...maybe he did like it a little.

...maybe he liked it a lot.

Maybe he really liked the feeling of Adam’s long and hard cock in his tight hole, keeping him nice and filled.

Maybe he really liked the feeling of Adam’s measured breaths hitting Gansey’s flushed cheeks as Adam continued to work on that essay for one of his classes as Gansey sat on his cock.

...cockwarming...

A simple enough suggestion from Adam, with a rather wonderfully frustrating result.

Gansey had been sat on Adam’s lap, his hole squeezed around Adam’s hard cock, for the past half hour, and anytime he even so much as shifted a little to get a modicum of relief, Adam would spank him. His ass was now a rather deep shade of pink.

It truly wasn’t fair.

But goodness...if he wasn’t hard as stone from the sheer embarrassment and arousal coursing through him.

“How’s the essay coming along, baby?” Artemis’s voice floats from where Adam has propped up his phone so that they can video call.

Gansey turns his head away from the crook of Adam’s neck just enough to look at Artemis through the phone screen.

She truly is gorgeous. All bright mischievous smile, sparkling vibrant eyes, and a body and mind that could send even the most resolute person to their knees at a simple command from her soft and very kissable lips.

He misses her dearly, the reminder of the distance for the next week until they can all be together again sending a pang of pain straight through his heart.

Gansey’s thoughts are brought out of their dark musings when Adam clears his throat slightly.

“It’s going alright, darling,” Adam says, voice low and borderline husky, clearly affected by having a very naked and very aroused Gansey sitting on his cock, but still being infuriatingly and beautifully composed, “I’ve just finished tying in my second source evidence with the paragraphs I’ve already written, and now I’m creating an outline for my counterclaim.”

Adam shifts, momentarily pushing his cock a little deeper into Gansey, causing said boy to whine a little when that’s all he gets. From the smirk Adam suppresses, Gansey decides that glaring at his tease of a boyfriend seems appropriate. Adam simply kisses his forehead softly.

“Doing so good for me, Gans,” Adam praises, Southern sweet Henrietta accent coating his words like thick molasses, “such a good boy, right, sugar?”

Gansey simply moans softly and tightens around Adam, earning him a soft hiss.

“How are you doing, Gansey?” Artemis’s teasing voice asks, “Enjoying sitting on Adam’s cock while he works and being such a good little cockslut for him?”

Gansey moans a little louder, arching his back a bit and glancing over his shoulder at Artemis, a blush high on her cheeks and lust dancing in her eyes. She’s reclined on her dorm bed, earbuds in and clearly very much enjoying the view.

“Please...” Gansey whimpers, not sure who he’s talking to as he rocks gently against Adam. A sharp spank to his already red ass makes him cry out in pain and pleasure.

“Bad boy, Gansey.” Adam growls, sending a shiver down Gansey’s spine, “You were doing so good too.” Gansey whines and kisses Adam’s neck apologetically. Adam squeezes Gansey’s ass possessively, murmuring right into his ear, “You know the rules. You’re gonna stay right there, full of daddy’s cock while I work, and you’ll only take what I give you, and only cum with my permission. You wanna be a good boy for me, don’t you, Gans?”

Gansey whimpers and nods his head, tightening his arms that are wrapped around Adam’s shoulders and pressing his nose right under Adam’s jaw, silently begging for a kiss.

Adam wraps his calloused hand around Gansey’s chin, forcing the brunette to meet his sharp blue eyes.

“Are you my good slut?” Adam whispers, lips so close and yet so far.

“Yes...” Gansey breaths, trying to close the gap but being held back by Adam’s grip on his chin.

“Yes what, baby boy?” Adam teases, his lips quirking up ever so slightly. Gansey’s cheeks burn with embarrassment.

“Yes...daddy...” Gansey says, a faint whimper escaping his lips when Adam finally seals his lips over his at that, slipping his tongue into Gansey’s mouth and claiming it as his own.

Adam sucks on Gansey’s bottom lip, eliciting a gorgeous groan from the boy in his lap, and then proceeds to dip his head down to leave a line of hickeys along Gansey’s collarbone.

Gansey throws his head back, and is once again met with the sight of Artemis, her thumb indenting her bottom lip lightly where she has it pressed. 

“How do you feel, Gans?” Artemis says, her voice strained and very turned on by the tantalizing picture both Adam and Gansey paint.

“Good,” Gansey’s breath hitches on a whine as Adam sucks harder on his neck, “so good...so full...”

“Yeah?” Artemis drawls, a soft grin on her face as she begins to gently caress her sleeping shirt-covered breasts (which Gansey distantly registers it as being his shirt) with the hand that isn’t holding her phone, making Gansey ache to wrap his mouth around her nipples and suck.

With a sharp bite to one of his own nipples, Gansey is brought back to the stunning tan and freckled young man who’s lap he’s sitting on.

“You’re always so sensitive, Gans,” Adam remarks with a smirk, proving his point when he pinches Gansey’s other nipple between his forefinger and thumb, causing Gansey to arch into the feeling and cry out. “So fucking beautiful.” Adam practically growls, wrapping his arms around Gansey’s waist firmly, causing said boy to rock against him involuntarily.

Adam huffs out a groan against Gansey’s lips before muttering a short curse, saving his document, closing his laptop, and then turning back to Gansey, thrusting his cock up into Gansey’s stretched hole.

“Come on, baby,” Adam mumbles, kissing Gansey briefly, “fuck yourself on my cock like a good little slut for daddy.”

Gansey whimpers, hole tightening around Adam a moment, and then he plants his feet a little more firmly on the ground and obeys.

The material of Adam’s jeans chafe a little against the inside of Gansey’s thighs, and he’s also vaguely worried about ruining the material of Adam’s t-shirt from how hard he’s gripping it and the precum dribbling from his cock staining it, but mainly he’s focused on how his embarrassment and arousal only heighten when he’s reminded of how they both must look to Artemis.

Adam, still fully clothed with only his cock exposed. Said cock harder than steel as it drives in and out of Gansey’s wet hole.

Gansey, completely naked and sitting on Adam’s cock, riding him and moaning like a whore with his bright red ass all on display.

Gansey’s cheeks burn with humiliation.

“Fuck, you both are so beautiful.” Artemis groans.

Adam’s eyes flick over to her.

“Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?” Adam asks, panting a little.

Artemis smirks, propping her phone up so that her entire body can be seen on camera, and then she begins to undress. Adam’s hips fuck into Gansey a little faster at the striptease, making the brunette in his lap cry out, drawing Adam’s gaze back to him.

Gansey isn’t wearing his glasses, so the glazed look in his hazel eyes coupled with the gorgeous blush colouring his aristocratic cheekbones are completely unobstructed to Adam’s lustful gaze.

Adam grips Gansey’s bouncing hips tight enough to bruise and leans in to murmur in his ear.

“So pretty for me, baby boy,” Gansey shudders and tries to ride Adam faster, but the tan boy forces Gansey into a slower rhythm, making Gansey let out a sharp sob and for Adam to slap his ass. “None of that, slut. You are mine to use and do whatever I want with, my own personal fuck toy. You take what daddy gives you, remember?”

“Yes, daddy!” Gansey whimpers, tears of pleasure in his soulful eyes.

Adam had been surprised that Gansey had even agree to his suggestion to begin with, considering how the politician’s son is usually too embarrassed to even think about something as lewd as being a cockwarmer and at Adam’s complete mercy.

But what Adam had failed to consider was how turned on the humiliation made Gansey, the evidence of this in how Gansey’s cock is painfully hard, a bright red to match his ass at the tip, and dripping an almost constant flow of precum.

Adam also had failed to predict just how arousing this whole thing would be.

“Now,” Adam starts, forcing Gansey’s hips to a complete stop, much to Gansey’s chagrin which he makes known by burying his face into Adam’s neck and whining plaintively, “tell me what you want me to do to you, baby.”

In his peripheral, Adam can see Artemis running a finger down her chest while her other hand plays gently with the folds of her pussy. Adam really wishes he could bury his head between her gorgeous thighs.

“I want...” Gansey’s soft voice draws him back in, Adam’s hands distractingly running up and down Gansey’s back and intermittently squeezing his tender ass, “I want...please!”

“What do you want, baby boy?” Adam teases, “Do you want daddy’s big cock to fuck your tight little hole? Do you wanna be my good boy, my good little slut? Do you want me to cum in your ass and leave you dripping and open, just ready for me to slip back inside and fuck you t’ill you can’t walk?”

Gansey moans loudly into Adam’s good ear, dragging his hands up to thread through Adam’s dusty blond curls.

“Yes, please!” Gansey whines.

“Then say it, Gans.” Adam commands.

Gansey shudders, cheeks going impossibly redder, before he pulls away slightly, cupping Adam’s face in both of his large hands, and kisses Adam so softly that Adam can’t help but melt. And then Gansey breaks the kiss, and with his lips brushing against Adam’s, he murmurs, “Please, daddy, please fuck my tight hole. Please fill me with your cum. Please fuck me with your big cock and show me what a slut I am for you. Please, daddy, fill me up so good that anyone will be able to tell that I’m your whore, please!”

Adam is dumbstruck, completely frozen in lust, a fire in the pit of his stomach raging wildly once he notices the teasing uptick of Gansey’s lips, and the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Fuck, Gansey,” Adam groans against Gansey’s lips, “you little shit.” Gansey breaths a laugh against Adam’s lips, before that laugh promptly turns to a startled gasp as Adam stands up from the chair, ordering Gansey to wrap his legs around his waist, and presses Gansey up against the wall, making sure that Artemis can still see them, even as Adam’s mind spirals with lust and love.

“Bad boy, Gans,” Adam growls against Gansey’s neck, “that was really naughty, baby.”

“What was, daddy?” Gansey teases breathily, an amused smirk gracing his supple lips at having been able to rile Adam up.

Adam is determined to break him.

He kisses Gansey hard as he drives his cock up rough and hard, setting a slow and punishing pace.

“Since you were so naughty, I’m not gonna touch your cock,” Adam hisses into Gansey’s ear, Gansey’s legs quivering in Adam’s hold a little as breathy little whimpers slip past his lips with each push and pull of Adam’s hips, “you’ll cum from just my cock, like the desperate obedient slut you are.”

Gansey arches his neck, whining.

“Yes, daddy...” 

“Good boy.” Adam rumbles, earning him a pleased shudder from the stunning Greek God in his arms before he begins to drive into Gansey in earnest.

Artemis’s moans reach Adam’s ear, and he turns his head slightly, catching sight of their beautiful girlfriend fucking herself on her fingers. From what he can tell, she’s got three fingers pumping in and out of her wet hole.

“Artemis,” Adam calls, making her eyes flutter open, “you better be imagining that being either Gansey’s or my cock fucking into your tight hole instead of your little fingers.”

“And if I’m not?” Artemis teases breathlessly, hips rolling and back arching off her bed. 

“Then Gansey and I are gonna have to remind you who you belong to, baby girl.” Adam growls.

Artemis moans and cries out both of their names, which makes Adam smile lasciviously, satisfied, before turning back to the squirming boy pressed up against the wall.

“Feel good, slut?” Adam mutters into Gansey’s ear, slowing his thrusts slightly, “Does it feel good to be moaning so loud that if Ronan or Blue were here at Monmouth they wouldn’t be able to look you in the eyes for weeks cause all they would remember is how prettily you whined and how well you took my cock like the good little cockslut you are. Does that turn you on, Gans? To be such a desperate whore?”

Gansey has buried his face in Adam’s neck, his nails digging almost painfully into Adam’s back as he nods shakily, gasping moans and whimpers filling the air. Adam smirks and speeds up his thrusts.

“I wonder if you would even want me to stop if they caught us.” Adam rasps out, “You wanna know what I think, baby? I think your little cock would just get harder, probably even cumming untouched just from the humiliation of knowing that our friends can now see how obedient, submissive, and slutty their king is.”

Gansey sobs out an embarrassed little sound, but his legs only tighten around Adam’s hips, forcing his cock deeper into Gansey’s hole.

Suddenly, Adam angles his thrusts just right and Gansey is arching his back while crying out, tears of pleasure streaking down his cheeks.

“Good?” Adam asks, making sure to continuously nail Gansey’s prostate as said boy tries to stutter out a response.

“D-daddy! I’m c-close!” Gansey whines out, trying to roll his hips more firmly against Adam’s now rapidly thrusting cock.

“Not yet, baby boy,” Adam teases, and completely stills his hips, “this is part of your punishment. You’re gonna wait, and your not gonna move a single muscle until Artemis cums, and only then will you be able to cum.”

Gansey whimpers pathetically.

“Adam!” Gansey complains, drawing out the vowels and pouting while struggling to keep from rolling his hips against Adam and tipping over the edge. Adam is also fighting, Gansey’s unbearable heat feeling so good.

Adam kisses him, shushing Gansey and brushing away the tears on his cheeks.

“Be a good boy for me, Gans.” Adam whispers against his lips, and a hitching sob slips past the brunette’s lips, but he remains obediently and submissively still, turning his head to watch Artemis.

Her mouth is hanging open, her fingers fucking into herself harshly and quickly, her other hand grasping her pillow in a death-grip as she cries out.

“Artemis...” Gansey moans, causing her gaze to drift over to him, “I love you.”

Artemis squeezes her eyes shut, and cums with a cry of both of their names, hips twitching and rolling, voice gorgeous and mellifluous, even through the shitty speaker in Adam’s phone.

Gansey groans lowly at the sight of her coming undone, and then gasps a little when Adam begins fucking into him slowly once again.

“Darling?” Adam asks, watching as Artemis catches her breath. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing...” Artemis breaths out, “I love you both so much.”

Adam feels a warmth spread in his heart.

“We love you too.” He murmurs to the phone softly, before becoming teasing and dominant once more. “What do you think, has our boy earned the right to cum?”

Artemis rolls onto her side, regarding them both with a loving and vaguely lustful gaze.

“Yeah...” Artemis sighs, “our slut has been so good and deserves to be rewarded for his good behaviour.”

Gansey moans loudly at that, hiccuping sobs piercing the air as he begs brokenly for release.

“You heard her, slut,” Adam growls into Gansey’s ear, now fucking into Gansey hard and fast, nailing his prostate, “I want you to scream my name while you cum, so anyone walking by Monmouth will know that I’m the one you get on your knees for, the one you let stuff you full of cock and sit there like such an obedient slut.”

Gansey cries out, “A-Artemis! Adam! Please!”

Adam bites Gansey neck, “Cum, whore.”

And Gansey indeed cums with a loud shout of Adam’s name, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut, his untouched cock cumming in thick strips along his chest and Adam’s shirt.

Adam only has to thrust a couple more times before he’s cumming into Gansey’s well-fucked ass, groaning in Gansey’s ear.

Gansey quivers and whimpers as he comes down from his high, nuzzling Adam’s neck. Adam holds him firmly, even as he feels like his own legs are gonna give out.

“Good boy, Gans,” Adam praises, “such a good boy.”

Gansey preens softly.

“I love you.” Adam breaths against Gansey’s sweaty forehead.

Gansey kisses his neck and mumbles, “I love you.”

Once Adam finishes cleaning up both him and Gansey and getting them both ready for bed, Gansey cuddles into Adam’s side, face buried in Adam’s neck with Adam’s arm wrapped around his waist, Adam holding the phone still video calling Artemis in the other hand.

“I’m down for doing that again if you both are too.” Artemis intones sleepily.

Gansey makes a pleased sound and burrows further into Adam.

“Yeah...”, Adam sighs, a soft loving smile on his face as he regards both of his fantastic partners, “definitely doing that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated!!


End file.
